yo, Leah Clearwater, mi nueva historia
by esterita
Summary: Mi historia, desde que me voy de casa y adopto a mi hija, Cloe
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Miré otra vez atrás, viendo todo lo que había sido mío, todos los recuerdos, toda mi infancia. Sabía que me lamentaría, pero no podía seguir así, aunque La Push era mi hogar, donde tenía todo lo que amaba, algo me decía que ya era hora de emprender mi propio camino, mi destino.

Se me hacía muy difícil separarme de la manada, pero yo, Leah Clearwater, juraba no volver a convertirme en loba, a menos que algún día decidiera volver.

Cogí mi pequeño equipaje y me encaminé hacia el pequeño aeropuerto, donde cogí un avión, el que me llevaría hasta Londres, mi nuevo hogar. Por carta me habían dado trabajo en un orfanato, donde empezaría a ganarme el dinero para seguir.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana, seguro que ya todos estaban despiertos y habían visto mi nota, recordaba todas y cada una de las palabras que escribí: Estaré bien, no me busquéis, yo también os quiero.

No quería recordarlo, no quería recordarlos. Sobre todo a Sam, y a Seth, aunque confiaba en que la manada cuidaría de él.

Tras un largo viaje, en el que apenas pude dormir más de cinco minutos seguidos, llegue a esa ciudad. Lo primero que hice fue comer, estaba hambrienta. Después me encaminé hacia el orfanato, ellos ya me esperaban allí. Llegar fue más fácil de lo que creí, estaba justo en el centro de la ciudad. Lo primero que vi al llegar fueron muchos niños corriendo, y una mujer persiguiéndoles riendo, la mujer en verme paró de correr y se me acercó.

Perdone ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? – me dijo sonriéndome.

Soy Leah Clearwater. –dije mirando sorprendida a mi alrededor.

Vaya … te ves … ¿joven?- dijo sorprendida mientras me daba la mano.- yo soy Miranda, dirijo todo esto, pero son muchos niños, ¡suerte que llegas para ayudarme!

Es un placer ayudar.- le intente sonreír, pero veía el día bastante gris, no me salió muy natural.

Bueno, sígueme, te enseñaré tu habitación y te diré tus tareas. – llegamos a un pequeño cuarto, solo tenía un pequeño armario, una cama y una estantería con algunos libros, había una puerta que me llevaba a un baño pequeñito, me encantó. De momento el día estaba bien, o aceptable, me gustaba eso de ser la "nueva Leah" me sentía yo misma de nuevo, sin todo ese sarcasmo, viendo que todos me miraban como a cualquier otra. Dejé mi pequeño equipaje encima de la cama y le dirijí un par de palabras amables a Miranda, vaya, amables… se me hacía raro asociar esa palabra conmigo.

Gracias Miranda, ¡ me encanta! De verdad, y gracias por admitirme, le estoy muy agradecida en serio.

De nada mujer, ahora vamos, te enseñaré todo esto.- dijo refiriéndose a la casa. Pasamos por la cocina, por los baños, por las habitaciones de los niños, por sus aulas y por las salas donde tenían los juguetes. De repente un niño se nos acercó, tendría unos 6 años, tenía el pelo rubio muy rizado y los ojos verdes, era una preciosidad.

Miranda, ¿es esta nuestra nueva cuidadora? – dijo mirándome tímidamente.

Así es. Ella es Leah, Leah, él es Marcos.- nos presentó.

Señorita Leah, será un placer tenerla entre nosotros, además es usted muy bonita y seguro que muy simpática también.- dijo justo antes de abrazarme y ruborizarse. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla de Miranda y se fue a jugar con los otros niños.

Vaya, es encantador.- dije emocionada.

Sí, pobrecito, sus padres lo abandonaron aquí cuando era un bebé.- me contó con pena en la voz.

Vaya.- Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, como unos padres podían haber abandonado a su hijo de esa forma, porque ellos que no lo querían, podían tener un hijo, y yo, que lo amaría y protegería siempre no. Me recordé a Rosalie Hale, el niño lo hizo. Ella sería su madre perfecta, me medio compadecí de ella, aunque fuera una chupasangre, sabía lo que sentía.

Querida, ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Miranda.

Sí, solo recordaba, ya sabe, recuerdos…- dije mientras me daba cuenta de que me había puesto a llorar. Me presentó a todos los niños, y rápidamente se hizo la hora de cenar, dónde cenamos con los niños y nos fuimos a dormir. Miranda me dijo que yo me encargaría primero de los grandes, entre 10 y 16 años, que eran seis, y si no funcionaba me encargaría de los pequeños, que eran 12. Volví a mi habitación y metí mi poca ropa en el armario, me bañé y me fui a dormir, pensando en todos mis amigos, o mejor dicho, todos mis hermanos. Pensaba en Sam, no estaba segura si a él le gustaría que yo me hubiera marchado. Los echaba de menos, al final pude dormirme y la alarma del pequeño despertador me despertó a las ocho en punto. Me vestí rápidamente y fui donde cenamos la otra noche, solo estaba Miranda.

Buenos días Leah, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?- me preguntó amablemente.

Buenos días señora, yo muy bien ¿y usted?- me fije en una pared donde había fotos de muchos niños, eran todos los huérfanos.

Yo también, ¿te parece que despertemos a los niños?- preguntó mirando en la misma dirección que yo.

Claro, vamos.- subí las escaleras bastante rápido y llegué en el cuarto donde dormían las niñas, miré a Miranda que me hacía un gesto para entrar. Entré y me aproximé a la cama más cercana a mí.- psst. Despierta…- la chica entreabrió los ojos.- buenos días.

Buenos días…-dijo bostezando. Miré todas las camas que me faltaban aún por despertar. –tranquila, yo me ocupo. – Dio un grito y todas se despertaron de golpe.- venga chicas no seáis vagas, vamos a desayunar.- entre quejas por la forma en que esa chica las habían despertado fueron bajando las escaleras aún medio dormidas. Ese día conocí a todos mejor, se portaban muy bien conmigo y siempre me hacían caso, me encantaban todos.

Pasaban los días, hasta que sin darme cuenta habían pasado ya ocho meses. Ese día llegó una niña, una bebé, tendría apenas unos pocos días. Solo abrir la puerta me enamoré de ella, deseaba que se pudiera quedar, que la pudiera cuidar, que yo pudiera ser su madre. Entonces Miranda vino a ver quién era.

Oh no, no puede ser señora, lo siento, aquí no tenemos más sitios libres, somos demasiados.

Pero señora, ¿usted no lo comprende? Si usted no cuida a esa niña nadie lo hará, es tan solo un bebé, si usted no la acepta la tendré que dejar donde la he encontrado, en la calle, y allí morirá.- empecé a temblar, notaba que si la mujer pronunciaba tres palabras más sería capaz de transformarme y matarla. Por suerte pude calmarme.

Miranda, si tu no la cuidas, lo haré yo. Creo que ya he estado suficiente tiempo aquí, debo regresar. Quiero adoptar a esta niña. Esta niña me necesita. Sé que la puedo cuidar.- Jamás había pensado en adoptar, pero no podía soportar la idea que esa niña muriera.

Leah, piénsalo… se razonable, yo no te diré que te quedes, pero piénsalo, esta es una responsabilidad muy grande, que no se puede decidir de un momento para otro, hay parejas que se están meses, o años. Y tu sola…-dijo sorprendida pro mi reacción.

Mi decisión es definitiva, me quedo con la niña. …¿puedo?- dije mirando a la mujer que sostenía a la pequeña en brazos, que acababa de despertar.

Claro… toda tuya…- me alargó los brazos para que yo pudiera cogerla. Cuando ya la tenía en brazos me sentía muy bien, era como si me devolvieran a lo que más quería, algo que me habían quitado mucho tiempo atrás y que yo buscaba desesperadamente.- que Dios te bendiga joven.- la mujer echó a correr hasta que la perdimos de vista.

Veo que te irás, lo mejor será hacer los papeles de la adopción rápido. Leah, te echaremos todos de menos. Mucho.- empezó a llorar mientras me abrazada.

No tendréis tiempo, estaré aquí de visita antes de que nadie tenga tiempo de darse cuenta que me he ido.- le dije sonriendo.- ¿te parece que la llame Cloe? Me gusta el nombre…

Claro, le queda muy bien… veo que te ha gustado la pequeñita.- dijo sonriéndome.- creo que en una semana ya estará todo listo para que te marches…- dijo con pena. Esa misma tarde fui a comprarle algo de ropa a Cloe, y las cosas que pude con el dinero que tenía. Debía ahorrar para los billetes de avión. Miranda hizo todo lo posible para tener los papeles listos, Cloe ahora era hija mía. Fuimos a hacerle el pasaporte y en pocos días todo estuvo preparado. Me costó mucho despedirme de todos, los echaría de menos, mucho, pero les prometí y me prometí a mi misma que los visitaría.

Cloe había crecido ya un poco, pero yo la seguía viendo muy pequeña, incluso por la edad que tenía era demasiado pequeña. Puse que su cumpleaños era el día en que nos conocimos. Yo sentía que ella también me quería a mí. Y que dormía más tranquila cuando estaba conmigo.

Aún pensaba que haría cuando llegase, ¿les tenía que contar todo? Los lobos ya lo verían en mi mente, pero después de tanto tiempo ¿podría volver a transformarme? Esa pregunta me asustó. ¿Qué pensarían todos de Cloe?

Vi que la mujer que se sentaba a mi lado en el avión me miraba, o mas bien, miraba a Cloe.

Tiene una hija preciosa, se parece mucho a usted.- dijo sonriéndome. ¿Cloe y yo nos parecíamos? Eso me hizo reír.

Jajaja, Cloe no es mi hija biológica, la he adoptado.- dije mirando como la pequeña dormía. Entonces pensé que cuando llegara tal vez la gente pensaba también que era mi hija biológica, aunque descarté esa posibilidad, todos sabían que yo no podía tener hijos. El viaje se me hizo muy corto, pronto ya estábamos en tierra y yo, más nerviosa que nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Me dirigía a La Push, con Cloe en los brazos, andaba por el bosque, sabía que no me perdería, aunque fuera el camino más lento, era mi favorito. Entonces una oí un ruido detrás de mí, era un gruñido, me quedé helada, era Seth. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y le ví, solo, mirándome. Se transformó rápidamente, se vistió y se me quedó mirando, sin decir nada. Yo lo abracé.

Leah. –aún estaba asombrado de verme, no podía decir nada más, ahora seguramente todos sabían que había vuelto y se dirigían hacia donde estábamos.

Te he echado de menos.-dije sonriéndole.- ella es Cloe. Mi hija. Cloe, saluda al tío Seth.- dije despertándola.

Tu hija… vaya… Hola Cloe…- dijo acercándose a la niña lentamente. – esto es tan raro, tanto tiempo sin tener noticias de ti… - me sonrió y me volvió a abrazar, como con miedo. Poco a poco llegaron todos, en forma de humanos, quedándose a cierta distancia.

¿tan poco os alegráis de verme? A este paso tendré que volver a irme…-bromeé, todos estaban quietos. Me veían diferente.

Esta es Cloe, mi sobrina.- dijo Seth cogiendo a la pequeña Cloe.

¿es tu hija? – preguntó Jacob asombrado.

Sí, mi hija.- respondí.

¿Por qué nos mientes Leah? ¿de quién es esta niña? ¿la robaste?- me acusó Sam.

¿Cómo dices esto Sam? Te odio, veo que fue un error volver aquí. Yo he cambiado, solo por vosotros y ahora me acusas así… veo que Cleo y yo estaremos mucho mejor sin ti Sam. –me di la vuelta y empezé a correr, pero Seth me alcanzó.

No puedes irte.- me dijo agarrándome del brazo.

Vete haciendo la idea Seth, me voy, no le digas a mamá que he vuelto.

Leah, si no te quieres quedar por las buenas, tendrás que hacerlo por las malas.- dijo Jacob sonriendo. Sam se fue, y todos los otros me empezaron a perseguir. Yo corría y gritaba con Cloe aún en las manos, hasta que Seth la cogió, Jacob me empujó y caímos todos al suelo riéndonos.

Me alegro que hayas vuelto Leah.- dijo Paul aún entre carcajadas. De pronto Cloe, que se había despertado con el ruido, empezó a llorar.

Ya la habéis despertado, mira que sois inútiles.- dije en broma mientras me levantaba para ir a calmar a mi hija y decirle que todo estaba bien. A Todos les gustó Cloe enseguida y no la dejaban quieta, pasaba de unas manos a las otras.

¿y quién es el padre? ¿Cuándo lo conoceremos?-preguntó Embry mientras miraba a la niña, mi cara pasó de ser una sonrisa a estar totalmente seria.

Cleo no tiene padre, yo soy su madre, yo y nadie más, nadie que abandone a sus hijos merece ser llamado padre o madre. Además ya sabéis que yo no puedo ser madre biológica de nadie.- dije un poco enfadada agarrando a la pequeña. Nadie hablaba, pero todos se miraban entre ellos. Finalmente Seth propuso que fuéramos a casa a saludar a mi madre y yo acepté. Mi madre se llevó una gran sorpresa con Cleo, y le hizo mucha ilusión volver a verme. Preparamos una camita con barras de protección con las cosas que teníamos por casa y lo colocamos en mi habitación, que estaba igual como la dejé.

Por la tarde me paseé por la playa con mi manada, toda menos Sam, y me explicaron las pocas novedades que habían ocurrido durante ese tiempo.

Aún no te has transformado… ¿Cómo vives siempre humana? – me preguntó Jacob escandalizado. –venga transfórmate y hacemos una carrera.- yo hacía demasiado que no me transformaba, tanto que creí que ya no podría, pero tras unos instantes noté que tenía cuatro patas, una cola y que podía oír los pensamientos de Jacob, que también se había transformado.

Te advierto, niño, que aunque hace mucho que no practico, sigo siendo mejor que tú.- empezamos a correr y yo perdía, pero aunque fuera atrás sentía que era lo mejor del mundo en esos instantes, le fui mostrando a Jacob imágenes del orfanato, de los niños, de la ciudad… y el estaba interesado. Al final corriendo lo más rápido que pude llegamos empatados, pero había sido una buena carrera. Recordé que había roto toda la ropa que llevaba, pero vi que Seth me había traído un vestido. Estaba muy cansada, así que me fui directamente a mi casa, cené rápido y Cloe y yo nos fuimos a dormir. Cuando yo estaba a punto de dormirme cuando de repente llamó alguien a la puerta. Abrí y vi a Sam, estaba muy sorprendida, y aunque me hubiera gustado pegarle un portazo y gritarle no lo hice.

Bueno, perdón por lo que te he dicho antes, me sorprendí al verte y me puse nervioso. Bienvenida de nuevo.- dijo esto paseándose por toda la habitación y tras decir esto se fue. Volví a ponerme en la cama pero de repente sentí un olor que me despertó, olor de vampiro. ¿Qué hacía un vampiro en casa? Seguramente Edward había venido a hablar con Seth. Mi primer instinto fue coger a Cloe. Enseguida llamaron a la puerta y yo abrí, no era Edward, era la rubia.

¿Qué haces aquí rubia?- pregunté cogiendo muy fuerte a Cleo.

Solo venía a verte y a darte la bienvenida… me han dicho que tienes una hija ¿la puedo ver?- preguntó sin mirarme mal por primera vez en la vida.

No, no quiero que muera tan joven, no la dejaría nunca en manos de una vampira. Lo siento rubia, vete a comprar espejos y deja en paz a mi familia.- odiaba a esa chica, y ella a mí, no sabía porque ahora había venido así.

Leah… por favor… estoy siendo amable contigo… ¿Qué más quieres? Solo quiero verla…- casi me estaba suplicando, pero yo no me dejaría tan fácilmente.

Hay millones de bebés en el mundo, búscate otro.- dicho esto metí a Cloe en la cuna y me metí yo en la cama. La rubia se fue de la habitación con aire triste y ofendido. Ahora si me pude dormir sin que nadie me molestara. Por la mañana me desperté y fui a coger a Cloe, pero no estaba.


End file.
